


Don't Leave Me

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Curses, F/F, Magic, Pre-Canon, SPN Femslash Bingo, The Grand Coven, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena leaves the Grand Coven, and worst of all, she leaves Olivette.</p>
<p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> "Don't leave me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

“Don’t you dare leave,” Olivette says it like a command. Like she thinks Rowena would obey anyone, even her High Priestess.

Rowena turns in the doorway, bag packed, hood up. She raises one eyebrow, a question and a challenge in one.

“Don’t leave _me_ ,” Olivette says, and this time her tone is more honest. More open. More broken. She knows it is too close to begging but she can’t help it. This is a mistake that Rowena can’t come back from. The Coven won’t forgive this, and Olivette shouldn’t either, yet…

Rowena laughs.

“Oh sweetheart,” Rowena says, condescension dripping from her tone like affection once did. “You didn’t think any of this was real, did you? It was only ever about what you could give me Olivette, and you don’t have anything left worth taking.”

It stings, and Olivette knows that Rowena says things like this. Uses words the way she uses magic, says whatever it takes to get her what she wants as quickly as possible.

“This human had better be worth it, Rowena,” Olivette spits back. “Is he worth losing everything?”

“We’re human too, Olivette. Don’t you remember that?” She sidesteps the question but she sounds like she means it, a tiny hint of melancholy in her throat, drenched in threat but present nonetheless.

“Not anymore,” Olivette corrects her. “Not really, you and I were born with this. We’re more the same than mortal men can ever be. You _know_ that.” And she really is begging now, she wants to scream, she wants to rip her former lover apart with her teeth, she wants to hold her close and cry into her hair. It makes her furious. Olivette will not be this weak. Not in the face of some dilettante.

Her fist clenches and Rowena smiles again, deep and wicked. The kind of smile that used to make Olivette kiss her harder than mortal flesh could stand.

Olivette struggles against the magical bonds restricting her, holding her captive in her own bed.

Rowena could have killed her, but she didn’t. She trapped her here, knowing that eventually someone will come to let her out. That has to mean something. Doesn’t it? Olivette searches Rowena’s face, searching for answers for questions she can’t ask.

“I never loved you.” Rowena answers the unspoken question in Olivette’s heart. But she adds it like an afterthought, a knife in the back for no purpose other than pain. Olivette knows the truth of that statement, Rowena’s actions have spelled it out more clearly than words ever could. But hearing it, a parting barb embedded in her like a blade never does. Olivette turns her face away, doesn’t want to see that cold fire in Rowena’s eyes, not directed at her.

“You’re a liar,” Olivette argues back. Not actually sure, but almost. There are some things, some kinds of magic, you just can’t fake.

“Well yes,” Rowena says, still ice cold, “I suppose I am, but then so are you, aren’t you pet? You _said_ you’d protect me.”

Rowena shrugs, like it doesn't matter, and she leaves on that final parting shot. Leaves the room, leaves the Coven, leaves her heart on the table. She leaves Olivette.

Olivette screams until her voice goes hoarse. It doesn’t help.

When the child is born six months later Olivette curses it’s name. She uses every shred of power in her to make sure that Fergus McLeod will lose everything he loves and go to Hell screaming. It isn’t enough, but it’s a start. Revenge is a slow process, but she has all of forever to make this right. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com/](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/) and I live for comments!


End file.
